User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. 1 2 3 metroidman Sorry about what I said last time I was on. Although, I double checked the disectd metroid and i cannot figure out what kind o metroid it is. I even called up my older brother and had him look at it. he thought it looked like a dark metroid too. But you can decide. :It's hard to say, really. It could be, but it might not be (BTW, I didn't mean to revert your edit to this page, I accidentally pressed "rollback" instead of "this edit patrolled"). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ? What's rollback? I've got like a junior high ed.Metroidman 16:23, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :It's a fast revert function available only to administrators and specially approved non-administrators called "rollbackers." --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Is there another way My parents wont let me download any of the stuff your have put there. Is there a way to junk the adds without downloading anything? If so please tell me. If not thank you anyways. Metroidhunter32 12:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Links I asked Mariogalexy this same question but he never responded so now i'm going to ask you. On the whether or not this page should be deleated things you put a note asking none to edit them. However a great deal of links are put down on them that link to pages that nolonger exist or are just plain nonsence. Could I please go onto them and remove some of the links. Metroidhunter32 17:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Could you provide specific links to the page(s) you are referencing? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) IRC hey fast its spire were u at ive been waitin for ya to come to the wiki chat freenode for the past 4 days now but u never show up. :I've been on almost 18 hours a day for the past five days. Besides, it's impossible to be on all the time. If you want a chance of catching up to me, you have to stay on and wait. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Not all of them are thoose specific pages, others I just feel ad editing such as User:FastLizard4/Logs/SALT Log, Template:RfA, and others are such as some of the links from Wikitroid:Articles for deletion/Omega Fusion Suit, Wikitroid:Requests for access/JosephK19, there are a bunch of others but it is late here and I got to go. Metroidhunter32 02:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :If all you are doing is removing a red link, go right ahead. The "don't edit" means to not change any of the content of the page. But, again, if all you are doing is killing red links, go ahead and do it. However, don't do it in my SALT log, those are left there for a reason. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I've delt with most of them but the Template:RfA is fully protected so I cant to anything with it. At least remove the links of the dates please. Metroidhunter32 19:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Edit Patrolling Glitch For some reason, I can't patrol two edits, one to User talk:Armantula513 and one to Flitt. The as Patrolled link won't show up. Do you know how to fix it? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I clicked Hide Patrolled edits, clicked diff for the two, and the link showed up. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Strange Dilemma Apparently, User Piratehunter was auto-blocked for no tangible reason. He was quote, "Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Parkersvx90210"." Yet this Parkersvx90210 was blocked for "fighting" with Piratehunter. Could you shed some light on this mysterious event, why Piratehunter was blocked? Preferably, on his own talk page, please. Armantula513 11:56, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :He shares the same IP address as Parkersvx90210 from what the message said. I will tell Piratehunter this. This happened to my sister once on another wiki. Thankfully my IP address changes. Hope Piratehunter's IP address changes like mine. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for explainin that to me. It's really no problem, I just needed to know why i was blocked. Thanks again! ^_^ Piratehunter 06:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I apoligize for welcoming those users without asking you first, however i disgree where you said i had no reasons at all #Its what we're meant to do on other wiki's i've been on, its just a matter of me adjusting to this Wiki's rules #''The wiki should have a Welcome template for logged-in users and anonymous-IPs. Every new user should get a welcome on their talk page. Spotlights bring in new contributors, and it's very important that the community welcomes these new users, and helps them to get started. There shouldn't be any red Talk links on Recent changes. This is essential for any wiki that gets spotlighted.'' quoted from wikia central, generally when i'm not used to a wiki's procedure i follow what wikia's central says on the subject. However as you've said this wiki doesn't welcome IP's and i respect that and will refrain from doing that in the future. --Semajdraehs-Talk page 14:58, 7 July 2008 (UTC) You do make a good point, however i've seen people on different wiki's who have helped out making a couple of edits and only continued editing after recieving a welcome template, of course if you on this wiki have never seen that happening, it is possible that those were just some coincidental cases. --Semajdraehs-Talk page 16:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for welcoming me to Wikitroid, It means alot to me when people are nice from Samuslovr1 02:35, 8 July 2008 (UTC) When you wiped out the talk pages that Semajdraehs had started I just noticed taht you missed two of them, User talk:69.250.46.226 and User talk:67.101.37.165. Metroidhunter32 15:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Complaint I am sorry to do this, but Parkersvx90210, and again I am sorry, is a nuisance. He is rude, he is condescending, he simply is "a nuisance". Forgive me if this sounds like a barrage of insults, but I have observed his behavier on the talk pages and/or forums, and i am sure the administators have seen it as well. I am not asking for his deletion, heavens no, I simply wish something to be done about it, a stern talking to at the least. He seems to care nothing for the rules of Wikitroid, nor does he seem to head the warnings of an admin. He doesn't seem to know where his errors lie. I simply felt the need to say something about the matter, thank you for taking the time to read this. Piratehunter 02:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I already have given him a final warning regarding his behavior. If he violates behavioral policy again, he will probably find a one to three month block (depending on the severity of the violation). Thanks for your feedback though, that's what we admins are here for. Note: It is technically impossible to delete a user, the most you can do is block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:37, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Well when i said "delete" i guess i meant ban, which i certainly don't think is needed. I guess i just don't want to contribute to someones banning. Thanks for taking action though. Piratehunter 15:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Question Would there be a problem if I made a modification to one of my logos at this point? Specifically, I would like to make a modification to my Logo 1, to take out Samus's face (to make it seem less busy). I acknowledge that it's pretty late in the game to do this, but just give the word. Armantula513 22:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't do it, as there has already been a vote to that logo - and it's kinda late in the voting phase - it probably wouldn't make too much of a difference. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:26, 20 July 2008 (UTC)